torilmudfandomcom-20200214-history
The DemiPlane of Artimus Nevarlith
Legend: A. "Beginning of an Ethereal Border"; The first room in the zone, one down leads to the ethereal plane. B. This room has hidden in it "an orb of colored sands", the orb is a teleporting leading to room C and is activated using the verb touch. C. This room is the target of the teleporter in room B. D. Deepspawn. E. This room is the start of an underwater section, it has an up exit leading to room Z. F. Flazlick. G. Two gargoyles. "Say Nevarlith" in this room unlocks the double doors that lead to room S. The room west north west of this room contains "a metalliferous rock" hidden in it. H. Underwater room, this room has an exit up leading to room V. I. Underwater room, this room has an exit up leading to room W. J. Underwater room, this room has an exit up leading to room X. K. Underwater room, this room has an exit up leading to room R. L. Underwater room, this room has an exit up leading to room T. This room contains "the base of a waterlogged tree", which has "a tiny silverish leaf" hidden in it. M. Measwell. N. Underwater room, this room has an exit up leading to room U. O. Old goat. P. This room contains "An obsidian runed pillar", the pillar is a teleporting leading to room B and is activated using the verb touch. Q. This room is the start of an underwater section, it has an up exit leading to room Y. R. This is a water room and has an exit down leading to room K. S. This room on level 1 leads down to room S on level 0, and on level 0 leads upto room S on level 1. Room S on level 0 contains symbols as described for room s. T. This is a water room and has an exit down leading to room L. This room contains "the top of a gnarled tree", part of the tree in room L. U. This is a water room and has an exit down leading to room N. V. This is a water room and has an exit down leading to room H. W. This is a water room and has an exit down leading to room I. X. This is a water room and has an exit down leading to room J. Y. This is a water room and has an exit down leading to room Q. Z. This room has an exit down leading to room E. a. Yurithl the alchemist. The room one west has "a glowing ember" hidden in it. b. This room is the destination for the blue prism teleporter in room o. c. This room contains a wooden chest, the chest is unlocked by "a stone key" held by the golem south west north of room p in the maze(level 0). The chest contains two grey flecked potions, and a plain stone wand. d. Diabolist. e. Seneschal Rarvill, animated armor, animated greatsword, and animated shield. f. This room contains "a fake book" hidden in it, and 2 glass golems. The fake book is a switch that allows the hidden entrance to room o to be found, the verb is push. g. Maze stone golem. h. This room is the destination for the green prism teleporter in room o. i. Greefol. j. Drathis. k. Krialda, wraith of a malevolent tree, and wraith of a magician. An icicle can be found hidden in this room. Six failed petitioners wanders this and the adjacent room. l. Two glass golems. m. Pacynan. n. Artimus Nevarlith wanders here, followed by a slave of elemental air, a slave of elemental earth, a slave of elemental fire, and a slave of elemental water. o. This room contains a blue, white, yellow, green, and red prism. All are invisible and teleporters using the verb touch. The blue prism leads to room b, white to room w, yellow to room y, green to room h, and red to room r. p. A red runed pillar occupies these room, the pillars are teleporters using the verb touch. The pillar on level 0 leads to room p in the spire. The pillar in the spire leads to room S on level 0. q. Five down from this room leads to room p, 5 up from this room leads to room z. A hidden exit is here leading to room k. All rooms from one above v to one above p have no ground.<\li> r. This room is the destination for the red prism teleporter in room o.<\li> s. These rooms contain one invisible symbol for each exit direction, one of the symbols is magic. The magic symbol belongs to the exit direction which leads to room p. t. This room is the top of the spire, one down from this room leads to room u. u. Soul guardian, Sorcerer, chaotic Nalfeshnee, spellweaver, portalmaester, and grand conjurer. One room up leads to room t, two down leads to room v. All rooms below this one till room p have no ground. v. Two up from this room leads to room u, two down from this leads to room x. All rooms from one above v to one above p have no ground. w. Shadow drake, a large adamantium chest, and a tear in tcket. The chest loads a charred and bloodstained buckler, a belt of super density, a dangling cytrine stone earring or a gold charm bracelet, a pair of studded hydra hide leggings, a wide brimmed chain banded hat, or occasionally a porcelain doll faced mask, a ring of raw energy, eight enchanted dark-flaming arrows. The chest is locked and the key on Artimus Nevarlith. A tear in the pocket is a teleporter to room f and uses keyword enter. x. Two up from this room leads to room v, two down from this room leads to room z. All rooms from one above v to one above p have no ground. y. This room is the destination for the yellow prism teleporter in room o. z. Two up from this room leads to room x, five down from this room leads to room q. All rooms from one above v to one above p have no ground. Wandering Mobs: * ancient beholder (rare) * black pudding * electric eel * malevolent tree * Melliara and two knight protectors (rare) * mutant beast, feathered * mutant beast, finned * mutant beast, furred * mutant beast, scaled * swirling chaos * Trix'K'Crit, Krrritzz'Crit and three thri-kreen warriors (rare) Mobs: Notes: # Follows Seneschal Rarvill, only aggressive toward good alignment when not following. # Procs meteor swarm when bashed, casts prismatic spray if anyone starts casting in his presence. Quest mob. # Pop hidden. # Quest mob. # Pop hidden, they assist. # Follows Melliara. Two load, one loads with earring and the other with medallion. # Follows Trix'K'Crit. One Krrritzz'Crit loads and three warriors. # Pop hidden, only one loads with branch. # Only one loads key; the one south, west, north of room p in the maze. # Follows grand conjurer. # Follows Artimus Nevarlith. # Follows Krialda. Known Quests: